The Bright Lights
by cashmiraculous
Summary: Adrien decides to visit a strip club because he's tired of the oppression of his father. NSFW. 18 smut. No character reveals. Adrienette fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Adrien's POV:**

The lights of the club were flashing immensely and the loud music was deafening. 17-year-old Adrien walked through the crowd with a hat and contacts to conceal his identity.

Should he really be at a strip club? Ha, no. But the oppression under his father really gets to him sometimes. This was the first time he went, but that doesn't mean he was uneducated. All the magazines from the models he has worked with helped him a lot. Oh yeah and Nino.

" Sex on the beach, sir!" I called to the bartender. He flashed his fake ID. The tender nodded and walked away to make the drink.

I swiveled my chair around to look at the stage. The performers were coming out in just a few seconds.

"Here you go sir!" The bartender handed me my drink. I flashed him my smile in thanks and turned around just in time for the girls to come out. They filed out, all in themed suits and masks. The lights dimmed and "Break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored" started to blast. There were 9 girls, all with different costumes, with today having a nature/animal theme. I watched in silent awe because *ahem* sexy girls.

There were a few poles on stage and a few girls started to climb them. What caught Adrien's eye, was this girl on the farthest back pole.

Her midnight blue hair was tied back into a braided bun. She wore a red latex corset with black laces, nude stockings, and black combat boots. I noticed that she was the only one not wearing impractical high heels and a shit ton of cosmetics. Yet, she seemed like the most beautiful one there to him. Her red mask with black fringes made her bluebell eyes pop. Almost reminds me of Ladybu— no. I will NOT think of her in this place, even if I've thought of much worse, hehe.

The crowd was more focused towards the front pole dancers and walking strippers because of their tendencies to flash more skin. Yet I paid no attention. The mystery woman swung around on the pole before dropping down into a split. She seemed to combine sultry with grace in a matter of movements. The woman put both hands onto the pole and squatted, twerking to the chorus of the song. He found it admirable that even though she did not get as much attention as the other ladies, she still seemed to uphold her confidence.

_"Damn that ass!" I _thought, whistling aloud_. _Good thing he left Plagg home with a shit ton of camembert.

The performance was over before I seemed to blink and the ice in my drink was starting to melt. The dancers all walked off stage, blowing kisses and waving to the crowd of hooting, horny people. I could not seem to get his mind off of that stunner. I shook myself out of it. "_You have a modeling gig tomorrow, dude."_ I downed the rest of his drink and left the payment, plus a lot of extra tip because rIcH LiFe, and turned around to leave.

I felt a tap on his shoulder, so I turned around. There was the girl, standing in the same outfit, but with a flimsy silk robe draped across her.

"So," She smirked. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me during the show."

"Well, uhh," I rubbed the back of his neck with my hand. "Is that not something you're used to?"

" Of course I'm used to stares, but you never took your eyes off of me, pretty boy. There are other tits to see, bigger asses to long after. I'm just curious." She shrugged.

I was at a loss for words until she said, "How bout we head to one of the back rooms?"

I quickly nodded and followed her. She opened the door and led me inside, clicking the lock so no one could intrude. I sat on the dark love seat situated on the back wall, while she pulled up a swivel chair and sat facing him, with the chair backwards.

"Today's been a slow day, so enlighten me." The girl grinned.

Adrien rung his hands. _"Play it cool Adrien, it's just a pretty girl."_

_"_I don't know, I guess you seemed to stand out to me? This is my first time at one of these places, but you looked different right from the get go..." Adrien explained. _Damn that was cheesy._

She smiled. "Ah I see. It's not exactly my passion, but a girl does what she can to get by these days."

" So why do you work here, then?" I asked.

"Nuh uh uh," She wagged her finger. "Personal conversations charge ya, sweet cheeks." She pointed to the sign on the door.

**Flirting - 5$**

**Lap Dance - 25$**

**Strip Tease - 35$**

**Conversations - 50$**

Adrien raised an eyebrow. " Information is valuable." Marinette explained.

I nodded in understanding and pulled out 150$ from his wallet. I saw her eyes widen. " This includes tips. You're worth a lot sweetheart." I quickly reasoned. _Totally not because she's the first stranger to give him a ragin hard-on. _I put the money and wallet away.

We both removed their masks at the same time. I quickly removed my hat and contacts as she took off her mask. We both look up and gasp.

"Marinette?"

"Adrien?"

"What are you doing here?" We both say simultaneously.

Her face was flushed and merde so was mine. I was about to get a lap dance from one of my close friends. I mean as I pointed out before I knew her identity, (_A/N ok bro, my guy Adrien. She has a lot of identities) _she has a bangin' body. She was always nicely shaped, maybe from all that work at the bakery. I've visited her from time to time as Chat Noir over the years. Usually, the conversations were pretty casual All the guys in the locker room talked about her nonstop, but my heart is still beats for Ladybug. Doesn't mean my blood doesn't boil. Why am I here then, you ask? It's not like I'm cheating on Ladybug nor would she give me the time of day, besides to stop akumas. A little fun is what I need, anyways. And I am a perfectly functioning adult I can be a big boy if I want to😡!

Already aware of her usual stuttering, I don't know maybe she hates me from the gum situation ( which was sTiLL nOt mY FauLt), I decided to speak first. "_Plus I could prevent her from saying something unfortunate." _

"Ok before you say anything, let me," I started. "I know this may look unseemly, but I really think this could work out. We're just two teens, tryna get by for the night. We can just be each other's support for the night." I grinned. _Just admit it, you wanna get laid._

Marinette finally built up the courage to let out a pip, "But—" I interrupted. "And and and before you say 'What if there is tension between us because of this", then we don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable, but please Mari help a friend out over here." I pleaded. I really need to resolve my blue balls. She looked as if she thought long and hard and finally shrugged. Phew.

**Marinette's POV:**

I'm 100% fine. Just about to flirt with my crush, that's all. Oh yeah and that little strip tease and lap dance, plus possibly reveal the fact that I have a crush and that the crush is him and then yeah that lap dance will either be revoked or very awkward OK bReaaAatHE. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Rose and two glasses, then proceeded to fill the cups and place them on the stand next to the couch. We both sat down on the love seat, removing their shoes. I started to massage my feet, trying to relieve the tension from tonight's performances. Ugh even without heels it's torturous. Adrien saw this and took my feet into his lap and started massaging them himself.

"So why'd you come here?" I inquired. Pfft I don't care, I'm satisfied that he's at least here.

" Eh dad's just busting my chops again. I could've gone to a regular bar, but where's the fun in that?" He grinned widely. " And why do you work here?"

" Well first off, bars have bar fights." He laughed. oMg he laughed at my quip. "And I work here because it's easy money, I guess. The bakery doesn't make as much money anymore because everyone is too afraid to go outside due to the akumas. I found a "help wanted" at this place and decided to shoot my shot. It's not the most high-class job, but it's definitely is better than what I originally thought." He had this look of anguish and like he was about to protest, So I quickly cut him off like he did to me, " I know I could've asked you, but I like being independent. Why don't we just change the subject, yeah? Love life, diets, latest trends, things you want advice on.." Marinette trailed off.

He nodded. " I need some advice. I've liked this girl for a long time, but I don't think she'd ever like me back. Fuck, she's out of my league anyways. What should I do?" _Well, that's obviously not me. _

"Well," I started. "I'm in the same boat as you haha. The guy I like will never like me back AND is out my league. It's kinda surprising you don't have that girl begging at your knees considering it's you." I laughed nervously. Wow I'm talking to my crush about my crush.

" I could say the same thing about you, princess," _Huh, sounds like Chat. _" I act differently around her then around the rest of society, I guess. To be honest, uhhh. It's...Ladybug?" He confessed. My eyes widened.

_"HUH? I'm so heartbroken he likes Ladybu— wait you dumbass. You ARE ladybug! SO he likes meeee! Yay! Wait, but he doesn't know that. Ughhh this whole secret identity thing has been such a burden over the years." I _ thought, making it look like I'm trying to come up with a response.

"Who do you like, if we're confessing and all?" Adrien asked. _Oh boy.__ Time to think of someone. Quickly Marinette just pick someone random from like antartica or something._

_"_Uhm..uhm.. it's... Chat Noir?" _Fuck._

_A/N That's a wrap on the first chapter of my first __fan fiction... hopefully I get second chapter up by Sunday night _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N** this is an r rated chapter! Read at own risk**

**Adrien's POV:**

_"_Uhm..uhm.. it's... Chat Noir?" My eyes widened. _Huh she likes me—_ _ok well Chat Noir, but that's me, right? YES RIGHT that is you. Get your shit_ together. Maybe it's from those late night visits.

I cleared my throat. We both sat in silence for a minute or two, sipping at Rose. I mean, what are the odds we both have crushes on the legendary hero duo of Paris? Wow, we sound like middle schoolers talking about crushes, yet ironically we are in a strip club. I decided to change the topic.

"So do you make your, uh, outfits yourself?" I asked. She blushed. "Yeah. The ones the club wants to provide are too minimal and it's a good fashion experience." Mari said. I couldn't help, but make another once over of her getup. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I keep seeing her becoming sexier as the night goes on. Her unblemished milky skin was gorgeous under the dim lights of the room. sToP iT aDriEn yOU pErV.

"Uhm," I decided to stay on the fashion topic. " Are you planning on going to pursue fashion? My father has good internships at his company. I know you said you don't want help with money, but I feel like college would be a waste if there are open opportunities right here at home."

She looked nervous, as if she was afraid to take the offer. Damn her humbleness. "I'll think about it, Thanks Adrien." She finally replied. Seriously. I can't stop staring at her.

_Im gonna regret_ _this_. I suddenly decided to pull Marinette onto my lap. She squeaked as she straddles him, my hands going to rest on the small of her back. She's so warm ugh. I whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't want anyone seeing any more than this, Princess." _Ok what the actual fuck is going on with me. She doesn't know you're Chat Noir! Although I'm not hating it..._

Her face flushed once again. Heck how does she even handle this job? It still amazes me how small, innocent Marinette was just getting down on a pole a few minutes ago. "I think," I whispered. "You owe me a few things, hm?"

Her prior uneasiness seemed to be masked with her confidence she has on stage. The fact that she's used to doing this with other men, even creepy pedophiles, makes me feel dirtier than what's about to go down. She took out her hair from its binds, letting it fall in waves around her chest. Time to propose more wack shit. "I know we both have feelings for other people, but do you wanna make this better?" I suggested. "Why not pretend it's just a guy and girl at a strip club being mature adults, but trust me we won't go anywhere you don't want to. I still care for you deeply."

**Marinette's POV:**

Ima rape him.

Ok ok ok ok not actually RAPE IS BAD DON'T DO IT THAT'S VILE, ILLEGAL AND INHUMANE. But heck I don't actually like Chat Noir. He's great and all, but a chance for sexy time and pOssIbLy sEx with Adrien Agreste. Excuse me I almost came from that statement. I'm going to take advantage of this before we both sober up. Honestly, this whole situation is surreal. First, I see Adrien in the club I work out. Then, he wants a lap dance & a strip tease and possibly mOre. Next, he confesses to liking Ladybug. ME. And now, he wants to go further without ruining our friendship. Maybe, all those 50 birthday presents I've preplanned are starting to pay off.

I pretend to think about what he said even though I'm 100% sure I'm ready to drop down on my knees for him any day, and then nod. He smiles and I unlaced my corset, dropping it to the floor. This left me in my black, strapless sticky bra, stockings, and black lace thong. His eyes raked down my body, EEK, staring at my curves and assets. I'll admit I have some, with a 35 inch ass and C cup tits. I'm definitely not heavy due to how much Ladybug works out. Maybe I'm considered petite, but you know, society hates confident people so I'll stay humble. _Here goes nothing._

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him. My lips meet his and oh mon dieu I'm fucking kissing Adrien Agreste. His soft lips immediately respond to mine and he lowers his hands to grip my ass. Bathing in the feeling, I deepened the kiss. A moan erupted from his mouth and I felt something poke against my thigh._ Woah_ _he actually finds me attractive. _This is working out pleasantly, smiling into the kiss. We both release for air. Time for a lap dance. _Remember, he's just another customer. _

Unhooking my legs from his waist, I get up and put back on my boots. I walk over to the radio and turn the dial until a sultry song comes on. I catwalk over to Adrien, stopping before him. I turned around and bent over, flashing him my barely covered vagina. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, causing me to smirk. My hips swivel as I reach for the floor, then I smack my ass. Getting back up and turning around once again, I put both my hands on his shoulders and my legs on either side of his right leg. I gyrated my hips towards his head sensually. Walking a few steps away, I slut drop into a squat sort of position, and begin to twerk. I learned it from youtube, lol. I lower my body to the floor, twerking against it, my ass jiggling.

"Mhm," I moan, biting my lip. "You like that, baby?" _Okay Marinette..._ looks like I forgot this was Adrien and not just another guy.

I crawl back to in between his legs and look up. He looked quite aroused. I straddle his waist once again, staring deeply into his brilliant eyes. They were filled with lust. Placing my hands on my knees, i grind into his groin area, pushing my chest inwards towards him. Adrien groans and tries to grip my hips, but I bat them away devilishly. My hands are entangled in my hair as I start to bounce on his lap, basically cowgirl, but you know. I run my hands up and down the front of my body.

His eyes squeeze shut and then he suddenly grabs my forearms and pins me against the couch.

**A/N Kind of a short chapter but I've been busy all week :/**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** this is an r rated chapter! Read at own risk**

**Adrien's POV:**

Cats don't like to be teased. Then why'd you agree to a lap dance and a strip tease iTs iN tHe dArN nAm— ljdjidfsek. _YO Brain__. Shut up s'il vous plait._

Marinette was caught off guard by my cat-atonic movements. Fuck that whole "O mE o My, whAt hAs cOmE oVeR mE?". She's sexy. She has always been. And holy merde I really want her right now. If I'm gonna have any shot at anything with her, I need to grow some balls. My knee had fallen in between her thighs and it felt warm and damp. I stare into her eyes for a moment before leaning in to embrace her lips once again.

This one was more needy than the last one, especially since there were less layers before us. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and we started to French kiss. I don't have much experience in kissing other than modeling, but if this is it, I never want it to stop. When we pull away for oxygen, I pull my shirt over my head, revealing my muscular upper body. Before she has time to ogle, or cringe , I lean in once again.

One of my hands grasps the back of her head and the other supporting the small of her back, while her hands clutch my biceps. Without breaking the kiss, we sit up with her straddling my lap. Her cleavage against my bare chest feels so good. My hands lower down to clutch her round bottom. What? It's nice...

Our lips were mushing ferociously, mutually having an increase in our want for each other. Marinette moves to unclasp her bra but I stop her. She looks at me, confused and still a bit dazed. God, why is she so adorable?

" I don't wanna do this in some bar." I state abruptly. NO way Jose will I do it here. " Wanna head back to my house? I'll drive."

She nods. " Lemme just tell my boss I'm leaving and grab my stuff, meet you by the car?" Marinette replies. I agree and we both get dressed. I snuck the money into her pocket, knowing she wouldn't accept it if I handed it to her.

So, I'm actually about to hook up with Marinette. I walk out to my Tesla, leaning against the door until she comes out, scrolling through Instagram. A few minutes later she walks out, with a heavy manteau draped over her. My mind starts to remember what it's like und–SAVE IT AGRESTE. Smiling, I open the passenger door for her.

Her cheeks flush and she mutters a thank you before sitting down. I run over to the driver's seat. As we pull out of the parking spot, Marinette removes her coat and throws it into the back seat. This leaves her in her red bra and matching thong and me with a hard on. Her bra was like two flimsy triangles covering her nipples and the thong was just a web of spider strings.

"Goodness that's so much better!" She exasperates. "It was getting hot." _Yes, very — VERY hot in here._

She stretches like a cat, her cleavage poppi— EYES ON THE ROAD DUMBASS. I swerved an ARRET sign, turning left onto the main road. My eyes were glued to the road to distract myself from the fucking bombshell next to me. It worked for like 2.3 minutes. I heard her unbuckle and then shuffle in her seat. Still trying to distract myself, I ignore it.

Then, I feel her presence near my right arm. She reaches her hand over to my covered crotch and slowly rubs up and down. A grunt escapes my mouth. " Mari — fuck — w-what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing..." I could see the corners of her mouth curl up. My cock was literally rock hard after that scene in the strip club. She slowly pulls the zipper down of my jeans, revealing my _Gabriel _silk boxers. _Oof, what if I disappoint. _She reaches and pulls my length out through the zipper hole.

**Marinette POV**

Holy shit it's huge, she internally drooled. Adrien's beautiful, bulging cock. He was bigger than any one of the drunk, fat old crooks at the club. BTW I did not give them any shit from me, there's only so much one can buy from me. I could see him gripping the steering wheel, before veering right by an intersection. "Mari are you sure you don't wanna -AH!" He threw his head back and moaned. My hand jerked a few times on his manhood. I couldn't resist his godly meat stick any longer so I started to lick from base to tip slowly. He shudders, recovers, and gets back on track as best he could on the road. i smirk. _Let's see how long you last, Agreste._

_Thank god he __doesn't taste or look ugly, I mean why would he, he's Adrien uwu. I can't believe I'm seeing almost all 9 inches of his manhood. _I continued to lick up and down, then swirled around the tip. He groaned once again. Wanting to just dive in, I engulfed the tip and sucked like it was a lolly. He banged his head against the car seat, really REALLY trying to drive, or else he was gonna pull over and take her in the back seat.

I wanted to go deeper, so duhh I did. Bobbing closer and closer to the base of his dick, he was looking even more dazed as it went on. A little bit of saliva pooled around my mouth from having his dick in my mouth for so long, close to blocking her airway. Mot that I was complaining. The little bit of his cock that I couldn't fit so far I was jacking off with my hand.

Adrien turned again onto the street of his house, with me trying to get him to cum. His hips bucked, causing me to go balls deep and bob even faster. Now, Adrien could not hold back, his head bobbing and him groaning incessantly. "UH UHHH F-FUCK! I'm IM GONNA"

Actually ... I quickly removed myself from his cock and resettle myself.

**A/N Ive been slacking because I'm new to this, but I literally got one review asking when the next chapter was so I felt guilty and iM gRindiNG tO geT tHIs dOnE aNd oUt tO tHe wORLd- OH SHIT I JUST CHECKED ITS BEEN A MONTH DAYUM. Goodbye lil cashews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Adrien's POV:**

Damn was she gonna pay for that.

Dad was on a business trip, and took Natalie with him, which is the only reason I was able to head to the bar tonight.

Marinette let herself out of the car and we both walked to the front door, me using the eye scanner to open it. I immediately see Plagg try and fly towards me, probably to rant about cheese, but then he zoomed back after sighting Mari.

We both headed to my room, but I left and went towards the bathroom to change. His room hadn't changed much, except that the furniture ACTUALLY matched. I threw all his clothes into the hamper and put on a fluffy bath robe. Yeah, the sexy guys in movies always wear fluffy bath robes.

hehe.

I grabbed a remote and turned on slow jazz music, dimmed the lights in the room, and sauntered out of the bathroom. I smoldered and did the best catwalk I could muster. As I laid down on my bed, posing, Marinette sat on my gaming chair, mouth agape, eyes following my every move. I didn't waver. _Acting skills come in clutch. _Biting my lip a little too dramatically, I beckoned her with my finger. And then winked. Mari was definitely trying to suppress her giggling as she walked over to the bed.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" I feigned innocence. She straddled my waist, draping her arms around my shoulders. Her hot breath tickled my nose as she leaned her face closer to mine. "The only thing wrong here," biting her lip. "Is the amount of clothing still on this bed." Her coat had already been discarded, leaving her in her club garments from before. She stripped the corset and threw it behind her, now in her thong and bra.

Marinette suddenly dropped her arms from around my shoulders. "Wait Adrien I have to ask you something." I cocked my head. "Is this just gonna be some fling? This is a little embarrassing to admit, but I don't want to lose my virginity to just anyone." She blushed and looked down at her hands.

Aww she's adorable. Like a lil' strawberry. How is it possible for her to be this soft, sweet girl and sexy vixen at the same time? Walking into that club, to find out my beautiful classmate was a sultry seductress was mind boggling. Oh right, her question. A fling? It seems so belittling to both of us. I held her hands as I thought about it. Marinette is an amazing person. Whenever the guys hit on her in school, well they couldn't because I gave them a little ... talk in the locker room. Wow, unconsciously I guess I kind of liked her? Did I just let my feelings for Ladybug override everything else? Now is no time to second guess myself.

"Mari, " I started, a little nervous. " You are one of the best people I have ever met. You were the most welcoming to me when I first started school and there is no way I would ever forget that. Maybe you don't care about me as much as I do for you, but now I realize it." She looked back up at me and smiled softly. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you be my girlfriend?"

Now she was beaming. "EEK Yes yes yes my 1186 days of stalking have paid off!" She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Wait what?! She liked me? I thought she just thought I was a friend. Whatever. I grabbed both her cheeks and tilted her head up to look into those sparkly eyes. Leaning down I captured her lips.

Man, I love the feeling of hugging her petite waist, knowing she was actually mine. I kissed a line from her collarbone down to the tops of her bust. A love bite was starting to form where I was sucking the top of her breast. My fingers slowly drew small circles along the small of her back.

Marinette was just a tad bit thwarted with my slow ministrations. She threw off my hands to get a hold of the front clasp to unhook her bra. It fell off her shoulders, revealing her gorgeous globes. Mari's pale skin glowed under the moonlight that peeked through the windows. I pulled her back towards my body, being very excited by her boobs. We went back to French kissing. My hands traveled from her waist up to cup her breasts. He jiggled them for a moment before kneading them. She moaned into my mouth before I pinched her right nipple.

I leaned down and captured her other nipple and started suckling, while kneading her right tit. After a few minutes I switched, giving the other breast the same treatment. Don't give me the answer, but man I don't know why boobs are so sexy. ;)

Marinette had barely said a word, just a soft, moaning mess. Ha. This was only the beginning. We rolled around so she was laying on her back and I was on top. My hands crawled down to her waist, pausing before sliding her underwear down her luscious legs and tossing em'. After kissing her one last time, I moved down until my face was in line with her flower. I pushed her knees up so she was fully exposed. Like a cat ready for their milk, I licked a slow line up her slit. Marinette moaned and her toes curled. I held onto her knees and continued this movement, going deeper with every lick. When I felt that she seemed more relaxed, I moved my mouth to suck on her clitoris.

"AH!" She screamed, squirming from the sudden stimulation to her sensitive nub. I smiled against her lower lips, raising the bar. My hand lowered from one of her knees and started to slowly rub around her hole. Ready for my payback, I sucked harder and rubbed faster. My fingers worked at the swollen pink lips of her pussy, not wanting to push her over the edge just yet. The bluenette before me was a jumble of limbs.

"Oh mon DIEU I'm gonna—" That's my cue. I removed myself from her area, unfortunately, and crawled back up to kiss her straight on the mouth. She whined immensely, "God, finish the job, Agreste!" I grinned. Undoing my bathrobe, I threw it behind me with the rest of the discarded clothing.

Capturing her lips once again, I then asked if she was ready. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. Smirking, I grabbed her waist and flipped her so she was on her stomach. "Oh!" Surprise was laced on her angelic voice when I gave her pert ass a little swat. Moving up a bit so I could straddle her, I leaned down her backside and started to suck at her neck's pressure point, distracting her from what was coming. I guided his cock to her entrance, pausing before slowly pushing himself in.

"Ooooh fuck!" Marinette mewled, her face slightly contorted, but I made sure I was very careful. Oh fuck. Her cavern was so amazingly warm and moist. It took a few minutes to become fully sheathed in her pussy. Mari let out a deep sigh, signaling that I could start moving. I moved my hips back, and then thrusted forward abruptly. This elicited a squeal from the girl beneath me.

"Ugh! Deeper, Adrien! Please fuck me harder!" Marinette grunted each time I thrusted, increasing my speed. I pulled her legs up to spread her lips even wider, granting me more access. Humping even faster, she buried her face in a pillow to muffle her screams. The bed was rocking, creaking the floor boards below us. Her pussy was starting to clamp down on my dick, signaling that she was about to cum. Leaning back over her, I grabbed her tits for support and whispered in her ear. "Come for me."

That pushed her over the edge. As I continued to impale her sweet cavern, she came hard. Her back was arched down, allowing her to moan openly. I was really close considering her little stunt in the car. Focusing more, I went deeper and found her sweet spot. She was basically just a half-conscious ball of sex, but she immediately perked up when I pounded into her G-spot. The combination of her tight canal and sexy moans evoked my orgasm. "Mari.. I'm about to come.. ugh!"

" Do it," She panted. "Do it inside me. I'm on birth c-control." I let go with an animalistic roar. My cum mixed with hers as it squirted out from her hole. I thrusted one last time before removing my softening cock from it's sheath. Marinette rolled over onto her back and climbed under the puffy duvet. Grabbing a tissue, I cleaned myself up before doing the same.

Somehow, we both turned to look at eachother simultaneously. She was too tired to do or say much other than a smile, so I decided to talk. " I don't know how the future will treat us, but I'm glad life dragged me to the club. I'm glad to have found you and be able to call you mine." We were both beaming before embracing each other. This would prove to be the most peaceful night I have ever gone clubbing.

**A/N Finale! Hope you all enjoyed you lil cashews!**


	5. Author's Note

Hi Guys! Cashmiraculous here! This story is finished but I went back and fixed the weird switches between 1st and 3rd pov because yeah it looks dumb lol. Thanks for all the support! 3


End file.
